


Aloha's Bizarre Meal

by FloofFoxxieSonia



Series: Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [2]
Category: Splatoon, coroika - Fandom
Genre: Aloha X Army, Belly, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Coroika, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Samesize Vore, Soft Vore, Splatoon (Manga), Stomach Growling, Stomach noises, Vore, Vore kink, Yaoi, gurgle, inklings - Freeform, male pred, male vore, stuck, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofFoxxieSonia/pseuds/FloofFoxxieSonia
Summary: Army catches Aloha doing something in the middle of a dinner party. And it's not pretty. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Series: Coroika Oneshots (Kink Warning!) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030509
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Aloha's Bizarre Meal

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a fetish fanfiction. It contains soft vore, fluff, and cuddling. If you don't like that stuff or are triggered, please click off and scroll no further. I wrote this for fun, and for anyone who also shares the same interests. I own nothing. If you are here to read, please enjoy!^^

Army couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. Aloha let out a loud, heavy belch and slowly began to unbutton the bottom half of his shirt, allowing his belly to balloon out in front of him. "Aloha, what did you just...why are you.." Army was gonna have to process all this in his head. The muffled screams obviously meant something wasn't right. Why didn't he do anything? Army wondered this. He just wanted to have some guests over for a pleasant dinner party and have some curry. Instead, Aloha practically got rid of the guests in the strangest way imaginable.  
"What has gotten into you, Aloha?! You just...ate a girl!" The pink inkling boy adjusted his visor and stood up, his stomach squirming and gurgling with all the victims inside. "She isn't the only one in here~" Aloha began, poking his belly. "I've got several more. The girl you just saw me swallow was—" His stomach suddenly growled loudly, and he made yet another wet and powerful burp and Army looked at him with disgust. "BWUUOOOOOUUUURRRRRRRRRP!"Despite feeling weirded out, Army had a strange sensation in his head. He could not quite figure it out just yet.  
"She was the last one," the pink inkling resumed. "Now Army," said Aloha. "Where's the door? I'm going home." Army shook his head. "You're not even going to fit through the door with a gut like...that." Army trailed off when he looked down at his big belly. Aloha thought for a moment, and then he got an idea. "Maybe you could help squeeze me through." Army froze. "WHAT?! I mean...what do you mean?"  
"Besides, I can barely move. There is so many of them in here. Could you help me out~?" Army was now blushing a little bit. Army walked up to his friend silently. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. "Do you think you could lift up my belly? Please?" He didn't respond. Speechless, he adjusted the hood of his coat and looked around. "What's wrong, Army~? You don't wanna touch my belly, do you~?" Aloha shifted his body, causing his belly to slosh as the inklings moved and struggled within.  
Army wanted to look away, but he couldn't. Aloha was strangely acting like he was trying to flirt with him. He was blushing more now. His cheeks were bright pink, and his orange eyes were beginning to sparkle. Aloha continued to speak. "So heavy and rumbly~" Aloha burped again, chuckling. "Stop it!" Said Army. "Stop it, Aloha. You're being weird!" Army pulled down his ears, releasing his grip as Aloha continued sloshing his belly around. "I'll stop if you help me get to the door and get me through it. How about that~? But if you're gonna help me, that means you'll have to touch my belly~"  
He groaned, plopping down on the couch. Army had the choice to put up with Aloha's weird gut noises for the rest of the night (and probably forever) or touch his stomach. Army shuddered at the thought, despite blushing whenever he put his eyes on it. But there really was no better option. "Fine." He stood up and slowly reached out to Aloha's stomach. Some inkling from the inside thumped a fist against a wall with a glorp. Army pulled his hand back in shock, coughing nervously. "Ow!" Said Aloha. "Hey.."  
Recovering from the sudden movement, he wrapped his arms around his belly, resulting in a loud groan that lasted a few seconds. Army placed his hands onto his stomach, gripping gently. With his strength, he lifted his belly and slowly began to move.  
Aloha giggled, and belched again. "Aahhh...that feels kinda nice...Oooh, you're blushing~" Army shook his head as he could feel his cheeks becoming hotter. By now his face was a bright shade of red. His heart was pounding so quickly in his chest that he felt like it was going to burst right out. This was torture. No doubt. This was torture in flesh and blood.  
What if Mask and Skull arrived in the middle of this? The thought of that made Army stop cold in his tracks. "What's wrong now, Marmalade~?" Aloha gently squeezed Army's cheek. "What if Skull sees us like this? What is Mask gonna think?! We're not wasting anymore time. I'm done putting up with your bullshit, Aloha!" Army let go of his belly and backed a few footsteps away, his hands in the air.  
He was interrupted when he heard Aloha's stomach gurgle again. Army's heart started to race. His stomach was twisting all over the place. He wasn't the type to cry, but he was ready to yell out in frustration and confusion. Army turned around, and Aloha smiled sheepishly. I'm only helping you because you are making me—Whoa!" Army suddenly tripped and fell forward into Aloha's huge, soft tummy, feeling the movement and listening to all the sounds up close. Struggling to get up, Army's beret fell off, and Aloha gently patted his head. He said nothing. The boys stayed like that for a few minutes.  
Army stopped moving with a sigh, and slid off. He put his hat back on and groped Aloha. "Let's pick up the pace." Aloha's belly had gotten a little smaller and rounder after a little while. The movements of the victims had become less intense, and their outlines were no longer able to be seen. Aloha still seemed to be enjoying himself. Army stopped at the door to his home, opening it for Aloha. "I'm sure you're able to fit by now," he said. "Fit through where?" Skull's voice sent panic through Army. "Wait, which room am I—"  
"Let us in, Army..." Mask knocked on the door. Army ran to the entrance and looked through the peephole. Skull and Mask were both waiting. "One second, please!" said Army. "What happened? Did you seriously lead me to the wrong door?! Are they here?" Aloha was also beginning to worry. He belched loudly, and Army tried to shush him. "Was that Aloha?" Said Skull. "You can't come in, right now. I'm in the middle of something."  
"What is it?" Asked Skull. "Oh look, the door is unlocked. Come on, Skull! Let's get to the bottom of this—" Mask had shoved past Army before he stopped to see Aloha struggling to get through a doorway. "Hi, Mask..." Skull followed close behind and froze as well. "Aloha.." said Mask. "I—Army...Aloha, what happened?! You've become...swollen." He trailed off, unable to speak. Aloha groaned. "Let me explain." He tried to get through the doorway, but because Army was trying to explain to Skull the whole story, he was stuck. Aloha kicked around, trying to move from the tight squeeze. Mask was trying not to laugh. Skull was walking closer to Mask, but Aloha couldn't even tell if they were smiling or not. He let out a snort. "Look, this is not funny, guys. Army, don't just stand there! Do something!"  
"Not in front of them..." He whispered. Aloha tried turning into a squid, but his belly still wouldn't fit. Skull was laughing now. "Did you eat a beach ball, Aloha?" He asked. Mask added on. "I think he ate a bunch of eggs whole!" Skull nodded in agreement and they both continued to laugh. Army buried his face in his hand, sighing. "You have something to do with this, Army.." Mask blurted out. "He's embarrassed, too. Too much curry, Aloha?" Skull stomped on the floor and grabbed his chest as it hurt from laughing. "You know what? Fine! I ate a bunch of girls for dinner. There!" Skull and Mask stopped laughing. "What the fuck, Aloha?!"  
"I know...and now I'm stuck until they're completely digested. Which is gonna take a while..." Army nodded in agreement. "So, you tried to help?" Skull asked. Army nodded, still silent. He walked up to Aloha and pulled him out of the door without saying anything. "Thank you." said Aloha. Skull got closer to Aloha. "You ate someone? That's just...wrong. Well, I'm leaving. Let's go, Mask." Army looked back at Aloha. "Well, at least we have the place to ourselves again."  
Skull opened the door for Mask, and was about to turn around. Aloha was strangely gone. Shrugging, Skull shouted when something knocked him over and began to pull him back in. Aloha grabbed Skull and started to swallow his arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU BASTARD?!" Aloha began working on Skull's other arm. He tried to escape, but Aloha's heavy gut weighed him down. Aloha pushed his head in, swallowing constantly. He got on his knees and worked around his sides, pushing Skull's body and legs into his mouth. His muffled screams could be heard, and Mask turned around to see what was going on. Before he could speak, Aloha grabbed his leg and started to eat him. Mask held onto the door for dear life, but he was pulled away and eaten whole.  
Army gently picked up Aloha and set him down on the couch. "I have to admit, Aloha..." He started to rub his belly with a hand. "That...was..." Army was cut off when he heard his own stomach grumble. "Awww, you poor thing. You must be hungry...why don't you take a break and eat?" Army nodded. "Good idea. I'll be back." Army stood up and stretched. Then he gently kissed Aloha on the belly, wrapping his arms around it. "It's so soft..." He was interrupted again as his stomach growled loudly. Aloha was able to feel it against his. "Alright..." Army got back up and rubbed his belly gently.  
Army leaned back and patted his full stomach, resting besides Aloha, the both of them full and very tired. "What now?" said Skull. "We will hopefully get coughed out soon...or we will slowly get digested." Mask replied. "Ever feel like you're melting?" Asked Skull. "Yes...? I think it's happening. Aloha? Will you let us out?!" Mask kicked a wall, but there was no response. Aloha had fallen asleep besides Army, who was rubbing his belly. Yawning, Army rested on top of Aloha, using his belly as a warm, gurgling pillow, eventually falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. After my previous story blew up on here, I decided to make another. If you liked this one, and want more oneshots and stories like this, please comment some ideas, as long as they are SFW. Thanks, and have a wonderful day^^


End file.
